1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wire harness having a tubular exterior member, a conductive path or a plurality of conductive paths, and a vibration suppression member or a plurality of vibration suppression members post-fitted to the conductive path or paths and disposed inside the exterior member.
2. Background Art
A wire harness is used for establishing electric connection among devices mounted on a car. For example, as shown in FIG. 9, a wire harness 101 disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1 has a configuration including a corrugated tube 102 (exterior member), a plurality of electric wires 103 (conductive paths), and a vibration suppression member 104 (abnormal noise suppression member in Patent Literature 1) post-fitted to the electric wires 103 and disposed inside the corrugated tube 102.
The corrugated tube 102 is a tubular body, which is formed into a shape like a bellows tube. Specifically, the corrugated tube 102 is formed into a shape in which bellows concave portions 105 and bellows convex portions 106 are provided circumferentially, and the bellows concave portions 105 and the bellows convex portions 106 are continued alternately in an axial direction of the tube (that is, in a direction in which the electric wires 103 extend). In the corrugated tube 102 formed thus, a slit (not shown) is formed in the axial direction of the tube. The slit is formed to cut the corrugated tube 102 straightly from an opening portion on one end side to an opening portion on the other end side.
Each electric wire 103 has a configuration including a conductor and an insulator. The electric wires 103 that have been bundled are received inside the corrugated tube 102 through the slit. Incidentally, when the electric wires 103 that have been bundled are received in the corrugated tube 102, the slit has to be expanded largely.
The vibration suppression member 104 is provided to prevent abnormal noise from occurring from the inside of the corrugated tube 102. That is, the vibration suppression member 104 is provided to prevent the electric wires 103 from abutting against the inner surface of the corrugated tube 102 to thereby generate abnormal noise (for example, the vibration suppression member 104 is provided to suppress the electric wires 103 from rattling due to vibration during traveling to thereby abut against the inner surface of the corrugated tube 102 and generate abnormal noise). The vibration suppression member 104 is formed into a shape that can be post-fitted to the electric wires 103. Bellows concave portions 107 and bellows convex portions 108 are circumferentially formed in the outer circumferential surface of the vibration suppression member 104. The bellows concave portions 107 and the bellows convex portions 108 are formed into shapes that can be fitted to the inner surfaces of the bellows concave portions 105 and the bellows convex portions 106 of the corrugated tube 102.
Patent Literature 1 is JP-A-2013-223287.